nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hideki Kanazashi
Hideki Kanazashi was a composer at HAL Laboratory, where he worked on music and sound of some of their earliest games (including the Eggerland series) alongside Hiroaki Suga. He has appeared credited with pseudonims in almost all of his games. It is unknown what is his current occupation. Game Production History * F-1 Race (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Mach Rider'' (1985) - Sound Composer * ''Sansū 1-nen: Keisan Game'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Sansū 2-nen: Keisan Game'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Sansū 3-nen: Keisan Game'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Sansū 4-nen: Keisan Game'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Sansū 5・6-nen: Keisan Game'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Othello'' (1986) - Sound Composer * ''Gall Force: Eternal Story'' (1986) - Sound Composer (as Rodeo.Kanagushi) * ''Eggerland'' (1987) - Sound Composer (as Zap Ajisai) * ''Air Fortress'' (1987) - Sound Composer (as Escaper Kanagushi) * Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race (1987) - Sound Composer * ''Satsui no Kaisou: Power Soft Satsujin Jiken'' (1988) - Arranger & Music Data * ''Fire Bam'' (1988) - Sound Composer * ''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' (1988) - Sound Composer (as Nige no Kanazashi) * ''Eggerland: Meikyū no Fukkatsu'' (1988) - Puzzle Creator (as Zap.Kanazashi), Sound Composer (as Nige no Kanazashi) * ''Eggerland: Sōzō e no Tabidachi'' (1988) - Sound Composer * ''Rollerball'' (1988) - Music Composer (as Nigeta Zap) * ''Adventures of Lolo'' (1989) - Sound Composer * ''Shanghai'' (1989) - Sound Composer (as Rodeo Kanagushi) * ''Adventures of Lolo 2'' (1990) - Sound Composer * Uchuu Keibitai SDF (1990) - Music Composer (as Zap Rodeo) * ''Adventures of Lolo 3'' (1990) - Sound Composer * HAL's Hole in One Golf (1991) - Sound Effects Song Credits [[F-1 Race (Famicom)|'F-1 Race']] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Circuit Map -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mach Rider (video game)|''Mach Rider]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Course Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Decision -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Theme 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Course Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement [[Vs. Mach Rider|Vs. Mach Rider]] * Bonus 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Name Registration (VS) -- Composition & Arrangement * Best 10 Riders -- Composition & Arrangement [[Othello|Othello]] * Title Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Menu Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Game End -- Composition & Arrangement * Lose Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Tie Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Win Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulations!! -- Composition & Arrangement [[Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race|Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race]] * Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Data -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * First Place -- Composition & Arrangement * Second Place -- Composition & Arrangement * Finish the Race -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Theme 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Crash -- Composition & Arrangement * Time Trial -- Composition & Arrangement [[Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally|Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally]] * Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Just Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Fireball (Theme 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * Wind Commander (Theme 2) - Composition & Arrangement * Goal In -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulation -- Composition & Arrangement * Message -- Composition & Arrangement * Retire -- Composition & Arrangement 'Eggerland: Sōzō e no Tabidachi' * BGM 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * BGM 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * BGM 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * BGM 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulations -- Composition & Arrangement [[Adventures of Lolo|Adventures of Lolo'']] * Password -- Composition & Arrangement * Get Ready -- Composition & Arrangement * In-Game -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Floor Complete -- Composition & Arrangement * Castle Complete -- Composition & Arrangement * Finale Cutscene -- Composition & Arrangement * Lala Rescued -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:HAL Laboratory employees